Sonic Shippings: Expectation Vs Reality!
by ThisIsAFanFiction
Summary: When you think about Sonic Shippings, you think about cute SonAmy fics and bold and daring couples that YOU think would be PERFECT for each other! But have you ever thought to consider, "What would these shippings be like in real life?" Well, think no more! This fic shows your favorite shippings, but with a twist! Boredom Story :P
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there. So this is another story I'm making, just because I'm bored and I have to go back to the mental institution they call 'school'. This summer SUCKED -_- But oh well. At least I got to update! Enjoy!**

_Expectation- will be written like this!_

Reality- Will be written normally, like this.

_**Chapter 1: Shadamy**_

Shadow stood beside an old oak tree with his arms crossed, murmuring a noise to himself that sounded like 'Hmph'.

Amy ran up to him, turning on the waterworks.

"OH, SHADOW!" She cried, placing her head in his chest fur and sobbing.

_Shadow Gasped at the broken girl that was crying hard into his chest._

_"What's wrong, Rose?" He asked, concerned._

"Amy? Um, not to be mean or anything, but would you mind explaining to me why you are wiping your tears and mucus in my chest fur?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

Amy tried to open her mouth to say words, but only sobs came out.

"*Sniff* It's Sonic. *sniff* He finally snapped and yelled at me! He said that I was an annoying stalker! HE TOLD ME TO LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

_Shadow could not believe the words he was hearing come out of Amy's mouth._

_"He said WHAT?!" Shadow asked, getting angry by the second._

"I don't blame him..." Shadow said, pushing Amy off of him slightly.

Amy sniffled some more before talking again.

"And-and then, that squirrel RAT Sally came out of no where and started kissing Sonic RIGHT in front of me! How could she do that, Shadow?" Amy asked through muffled sobs.

_"She did what?! That heartless rodent!" Shadow growled, reaching his boiling point._

"You do know that Sonic and Sally are, you know, dating, right?" Shadow asked, attempting to push Amy off of his chest fur again.

Amy ignored him and went on with her rant.

"Shadow. Why doesn't Sonic love me?" Amy asked, looking up at Shadow with sad eyes.

_Shadow had heard enough about that arrogant blue hedgehog._

_"Who cares about that immature bastard?! I... I love you! I always did love you! And if Sonic is so stupid to not see your true wonderful self, then so be it!" Shadow said, holding on to Amy's hands tightly._

"Amy, common sense should tell you that if Sonic has a girlfriend, he won't be interested in other people at the moment..." Shadow said, shrugging.

"But Shadow, I LOVE him!" Amy whined, wiping her nose in Shadow's chest.

_"But I love you even more, Rose! I'm even willing to prove it!" Shadow told her, violently kissing her on the lips._

Shadow looked at Amy, disgusted.

"Amy. I'm going to count to three. And when I reach 3, I expect to see you gone and out of my sight!"

_"Amy." Shadow whispered in her ear, "Don't you ever leave my sight."_

_"I won't." Amy said, pulling him in for a hug and a kiss._

_Then the two lived happily ever after. The End._

"...3!" Shadow counted.

"Alright, alright! Jeez, I tried to give you some company and this is the thanks I get?" Amy muttered, storming off.

As soon as she left, Shadow smirked to himself, saying his signature catchphrase while crossing his arms.

The _real _end!

**Bleh. I was bored :/ I might continue this, but I might not update until Sunday. I also take requests! (Oh no. Did I really just say that D: ?!) Anyways, review if you liked and if I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! It's Sunday, so I'm updating! ^_^ Enjoy this, people!**

_Expectation- written like this!_

Reality- normal, like this!

_**Chapter 2: Shadouge**_

Shadow and Rouge were on a mission by G.U.N to go investigate in a strange cave Eggman had built about a week ago.

Due to Omega getting some repairs done on him, Rouge and Shadow decided to take this mission on by themselves.

It was absolute silence as the two walked into the cave together, until Shadow broke the silence.

_"...Rouge? There's something I have to tell you..." Shadow said, shyly._

_Rouge looked over to him in wonder. "What is it, Shadow?"_

"What is it, Mr. Emo?" Rouge asked, teasingly.

_"It's...it's going to be kind of awkward..." Shadow said, shifting his feet on the ground._

_Rouge put a sympathetic hand on Shadow's face. "Shadow, you know you can tell me anything. I trust you more than anyone else."_

"Spit it out, would ya? We've got to find out some clues about this cave or the commander is gonna fry us alive!" Rouge said, getting impatient.

"Promise you won't get upset?" Shadow asked, raising an eyebrow.

_"I promise." Rouge said, stroking Shadow's face gently._

"Just tell me already!"

_"I think that I...No, you know what?! I KNOW for a fact that I'm in love with you! Everything I do, Everything I say, Everytime I BREATHE...I think of you, and only you. I-I can't sleep at night because I think of you so much! Everytime I see you, I feel as if my heart has melted." Shadow said, grabbing Rouge's face boldly, yet gently._

"Your make-up is smeared. It looks terrible." Shadow said, shrugging.

_"Oh, Shadow! I-I thought that I was the only one that felt that way! I loved you ever since I laid my eyes on you!" Rouge said, crying tears of joy._

"WHAT?!" Rouge exclaimed, taking out her small mirror. "My make-up is smeared and you just sat there the entire time and didn't even try to tell me?!"

"I thought that it would be funny if Eggman saw your face and he just surrendered on the spot due to seeing a monstrous sight."

_"Come on, Rouge. Let's leave this place. Us being together is more important than some mission. Let's get out of here." Shadow said, lifting Rouge up bridal style and carrying her out of the cave._

_At the end of the tunnel, they shared a quick kiss before running off. They then lived happily ever after. The End._

"Shadow, you're so friggin' dead!" Rouge yelled, chasing after the ultimate lifeform.

"Calm down! It'll be a good thing if you can scare Eggman into surrendering! It'll make our mission easier!" Shadow assured her.

"GRR! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN END YOU!"

The _real _end!

**Well, I'm done. I hope you guys enjoyed! Review and request d^_^b**


End file.
